City of Shattered Dreams
by RandomCrazyGirl
Summary: Sometimes even Demons can dream... A short story about Sebastian's life before the beginning of TMI.
1. A precious stone

He had gotten himself locket up again. No matter what he did he just couldn't do it right. He had trained with his father for 13 hours nonstop. They were running, and fighting, and his eyes were so tired he found himself almost sleeping during the fight. Valentine noticed his temporary weakness and pressed the sword slightly against his neck, just enough to make a small scarlet drop roll down his body.

The fourteen year-old boy reached for his back. Several cuts were made by demon Iron so they could never heal. They hurt every day, and every day they were a reminder of what a bad son he was. He could see in his own father's eyes. Valentine hated him. And Valentine was the only person he knew. Well, at least until that very day.

Jonathan sat on the dark pressing his back against the wall hoping it's cold temperature would help him not to feel that pain but as soon as the most recent of the cuts met the dirty wall from what he called the 'punishment room' which was the place where he spent most of his time in , his injuries started hurting even more. He suppressed a scream automatically reaching for his neck.

"Pressing an open wound against a dusty wall is really not clever " he heard a girly voice say, the sound coming from the room's only window "It could get infected you know" . He turned to see who was talking. A young girl stared at him. She was probably around his age. Her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she scanned him with those dollish blue eyes.

He and his dad, if that's what he could call Valentine, were now living in the U.S. now that every shadowhunter alive thought that they were dead. Jonathan thought it must have had something to do with his angelic brother, not that Valentine ever confirmed his suspicions. But that girl's accent was notably French. He supposed that she would be considered pretty by most people, but he didn't feel like talking ever, much less now.

"I could help you" She said in a calm voice.

"No one can help me" The boy answered, leaving them both alone with silence.

She left the window.

For a moment he thought that she was gone for good. Maybe now that she realized that there was no point trying to talk to him and just got back to her normal mortal life. Whether he was happy with this, not even himself could tell.

Three knocks on the window's glass broke the silence in the room.

"Could you open it for me?"

It was her. Again.

"Why should I?" He asked in a way that would make his father proud.

"Because you need me"

"I need nobody"

"Maybe not. But if you don't let yourself know anyone you'll never be sure of that"

He glanced at her supporting her confident look. He didn't know what, but there was something in the way she talked, that made him get up and open the window for her. He was prepared to help her get down but she jump, landing graciously on her feet.

"I brought something for you" She said showing a wet towel and some curatives used by mortals.

"I don't-" She laid a finger on his lips stopping him from talking and passed the wet towel gently through his back. The relief in his wounds were practically immediate though it was just water and didn't actually heal it. It just felt good to have someone take care of him for once.

"There" She said after finishing cleaning the open cut in his back. "Better?" she asked, turning to see his reaction. Jonathan nodded in agreement, but still without saying a word. "I'm Sapphire. Like the stone. It's a weird name really, you can just call me Saph. It's better."

It matches your eyes. He thought, but everything he said was " I'm Jonathan Morgenstern…" he thought about Valentine again and corrected his sentence "Just Jonathan. It's better."

And then she smiled in a way he would never forget.


	2. Like a Drug

"You should go" he forced the words out filling out the silence in the room. Saph began to protest but he interrupted her "You've seen what happened to my back. He'll be back soon. Go." He stared at her blue eyes. They glowed a little almost as if she was about to cry. What was with this girl? She barely knew him.

"I can talk to him" She said in a soft voice.

Great. She was also stupid. He contained a scream of frustration knowing that his father could hear, and also knowing it could be interpreted as a sign of weakness by the girl. Judging by the crazy way she thinks she might as well have wanted to stay there even more. She had to understand that he didn't need her, he just had to find out the right way to make her realise that.

"You have your parents right? And judging by your accent and the fact that I've never seen you before you must have moved here recently . They must be looking for you." He hold her face up so she could see the seriousness on his eyes "Go. Home".

She closed her eyes and stepped back. For a moment he thought she was afraid of him, but in that same second she opened her eyes and gave him a fierce look. "Don't think I won't come back. I took care of your back, but your hair is gonna need a lot more than that" she said, kidding.

"Just go" he answered rolling his eyes. It should've been a cold goodbye but he couldn't force himself not to smile back at her.

She climbed the window with no effort and gave him a last look before jumping to the ground and running towards her house.

"Jonathan" He heard his father's voice call out his name and shot a last look at the girl from the window. Their parents opened the door and hugged her. They looked worried. And that was the last glimpse he had of a real family.

"Jonathan Morgenstern" Valentine opened the door "I think you had enough time to rest".

Rest, he said.

"Yes father" He didn't dare contradict him.

"Here" He threw two seraph blades at Jonathan, who quickly caught both of them on air.

They moved on to the living room where the fight started. He hadn't rested, but now his eyes were much more opened. And although his back still hurt he could still feel his skin tingling where she had touched and somehow that gave him more confidence. His father didn't know about her. She was his secret. For the first time in his life he wasn't doing what he was told. A playful smile crossed his lips as he savoured the taste of the first feeling of control that he's had. It was sweet and intoxicating, like a drug. Like her.

He dodged Valentine's attack starting a series of attacks so fast that not even his father could follow him. A blink of an eye later he had both blades on his father's throat.

Jonathan's confident smile spread as he found himself pronouncing Valentine's end-of-fight words "And now you're dead"

**Ok, I know this chapter was shot, I'm sorry. I wasn't even going to do this, I was just bored and wanted to give you something :3**


	3. Dark Tunnels

Jonathan was in a dark tunnel. Walking, and walking for what it seemed forever. There was a sort of feeling… Almost claustrophobic that he was trapped, in a way he couldn't ever get out. But he wasn't afraid really…

He was mad.

Fire started burning around him, intensifying along with his anger. He didn't try running, or screaming. Something in him made him laugh at all of that amazing feeling of power that was granted to him. He could do it. _He could burn down the world. _

"Jonathan" a female voice called him making the destroyed scenario fade slowly "Wake up sleepy head". He opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes sparkling at him like two Sapphires.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Jonathan asked her, sitting in bed, his blond hair falling a bit over his eyes.

"Waking you up. Your father left about half an hour ago, and I think you should too. No one deserves to be locked up forever" She shrugged.

"So, you break into my house, goes inside my bedroom, and wakes me up just to tell me your views on how do you think my life should be"

"Well, if you want to phrase it like that…" she smiled "If it helps I didn't actually break in, your door was opened. I guess your father doesn't have a particular concern with the regular rules of New York safety"

"He never is" Or has a reason to be.

"Yeah well, he should be." She looked at him "Get dressed, we're leaving".

He lifted an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes "Oh don't be silly, I'm leaving the room but if you take too long and I think you got back to sleep, I will come back and wake you again".

She turned around about to leave him alone, but he called for her before she left "Saph?". She turned around. "Can I just ask you something?". She furred her brows and nodded. "When did I sign up for a personal stalker?"

And he was genuinely smiling again. Strangely enough that has been happening a lot since he met her. She smiled back at him clearly forcing herself not to laugh. "Just go get ready". And left the room.

What made him get up now? Why not just kill her and get back to sleep? He needed to have rested enough for the next fight. Something told him that this time it would be a lot harder since Valentine had lost the last one. But then he remembered her sparkly blue eyes, her smiles, and her crazy stalker way of actually concerning about him. He couldn't do it. And thinking about why not scared the hell out of him. So there was only one reasonable solution: Not to think.

He put on his black Shadowhunter gear that strongly contrasted with his pale skin and light blond hair. He looked in the mirror starring at the two endless dark tunnels in his eyes and for a moment he was waiting for them to catch fire.

"You ready?" he heard her voice through the door.

"You really need to work on your patience skills you know" he opened the door, staring fixedly at her eyes "It could get you killed." She caught her breath, looking back at him. Now it was his time to roll his eyes.

"Let's go"

They left the house walking on the sidewalk. Neither of them said a word until they were a block away from home. For the first time it was Jonathan to break the silence "So… Where are we going?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You broke into my house, and woke me up just so we could go nowhere?"

"Now, I broke into your house and woke you up to tell you my views on how do I think your life should be, remember?" She laughed "Oh come on, don't you think this is at least bit of fun? Not having a place to go, something to do?" She turned to him, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

He approached her, hypnotised by the way she talked. Her face turned serious as she realised what was about to happen and got lost looking at his midnight dark eyes. He leaned towards her lips that lied silently for what it seemed the first time that day.

"Damn it, if I had known this Frenchy was that easy, I would've introduced myself a lot earlier" A guy's voice interrupted the two. They could hear two other guys laughing.

"Just ignore them" She said turning around.

"And she's with that blond retarded. Seems that her standards aren't even that high either" Jonathan shot them a look. The three boys, who must have been their age, or maybe a year older or so and used football jerseys, were too busy laughing and making fun of them to notice the threat in that look.

Jonathan moved in a blink of an eye. In one second he was there, and the boys were laughing, and in the other he had punched one of them in the stomach. He could have killed him right away but what was the fun in that? The guy got up, and glanced at the two others, that at the same time came to help. One of them tried to punch Jonathan in the face, but he caught his arm on air and they could hear the loud "crack" of a breaking bone. That was the first one to fall.

The second one started running but the demon blooded Shadowhunter was in front of him so fast it looked like he had teleported "Not so fast funny boy" He said with a smile before braking his jaw with a punch.

Sapphire was frozen. She wanted to say something, but she was just completely taken by shock. She couldn't do anything but watch Jonathan go back to the leader of the boys, the first one to be punched and the one to say all those things about them and beat the hell out of him with no difficulty and a smile on his mouth.

Jonathan put both hand's on the boy's face, one on each side. Immediately realising what was about to happen, Saph forced herself out of the state of shock. "Jonathan, no! You'll kill him!"

"So?" He answered with dark smile in his face "It's not like anyone is going to miss him anyway"

She had to think fast. Saying that he shouldn't do it wouldn't help, she knew that already even though she didn't know him for long. She had to take a chance and pray so him wouldn't call on her bluff. "Fine, you want to kill him? Do it. I don't care." She shrugged.

"See, now you ruined the fun of it" He said dropping the boy. Beat up, yes. But alive.

His eyes brightened and he smiled at her as if that dark look had never crossed his face. _Would he really have killed them? _She caught herself thinking. The smartest part of her brain was yelling: Yes, he would! Run! Far!

She decided to ignore it.

"I know what you are, you know. No one can move and fight like that…"

"Let me guess" he was laughing "Superhero, Secret Agent, Spy… Vampire? I suppose I do have that sexy dark bad boy charm-" She interrupted him.

"I was thinking more like" She shot him a confident look " Shadowhunter".


	4. Shadowhunter

Jonathan froze. How could she possibly know about this? What should he do? He couldn't deny the existence of Shadowhunters, because she obviously knew about them, nor he could say he's not a Shadowhunter, because if this girl opens her mouth to anyone in the clave and say that Jonathan Morgenstern was alive and well he was definitely screwed. He caught himself scanning her for marks.

- I'm not one of you, if that's what you're thinking… - She said as they started walking. She turned back to the boys making sure they were O.K. One of them had a cell phone in his hand. Probably calling his mom… The thought would've made her laugh if it wasn't for the tense expression on Jonathan's face. - I just have a friend who's a Shadowhunter too, we've known each other since forever, so he thought it would be okay to tell me…

- I see… - the blonde boy replied, clearly looking relieved - How long do you know about us?

- Since I was too small to remember. My mom worked on his institute in Paris. She didn't want me to know much, thought it was dangerous, but then I made friends with him and he told me everything - a smile grew on her face, and her eyes became dreamy, clearly full of memories - I was even trained as a Shadowhunter a bit. I mean, as much as a person can have Shadowhunter training without the marks.

- Oh - He said, finally understanding it. She was with her parents here, that must mean she no longer has any contact with the shadowhunters from the institute. They started walking towards a small green park.

Out of nowhere, Jonathan starts to laugh.

-What? What's so funny? - She asked smiling.

- It's just that I really can't picture you fighting Demons or anything… - he laughed - Not unless you stalk them and wake them up early until they kill themselves.

-Stop it! - She said hitting him slightly on she shoulder, and began to laugh along with him - I can kick you're angel blooded ass, Shadowhunter. - She said taking him by surprise by tickling his stomach until he fell down.

- You'll pay for that mundane! - He said, getting up. She screamed and ran away, laughing, but in a blink of an eye he was right in front of her.

-How did you…? - She was about to ask when she was knocked down, falling on the ground.

-Ouch! My head - The mundane furred her brows looking in pain.

-Are you all right? - He extended his hand to her looking worried. She grabbed him and pulled him to the ground with her. The both couldn't stop laughing for a while.

- You know… - She said looking to the sky- I've lived in an institute of one of the biggest and most famous cities in the world, so I can say for sure, that I've seen a lot of Shadowhunters and they are faster and stronger than most people, but you… - she shook her head - It's just not normal…

- Well, you're not very normal either - he smiled, dodging the subject - Hey, I gotta go - he got up - talk to you later ok?

Sapphire smiled at him but didn't get up. She just lied there, looking at the sky for a moment.

...

Valentine was already home when he got there. His father wore an expression that would frighten to death most people,even him,if that were some days ago. Now, Jonathan just stared back at him,never breaking the eye contact.

-Where were you?- Valentine asked in a cold voice.

-Out.

-You ungreatefull little bastard, I try hard to work on your terrible shadowhunter skills and that's how you pay me back? By going out when you should be training? - That's the thing about Valentine. He managed to raise his voice and still remain as cold and deadly as ever.

-I beat you that day...And you call my skills terrible? - he gave a sarcastic smile - You are a terrible liar father.

-Don't fool yourself little boy - Valentine was not as fast or as strong as he was, but he definetly was more a quick movement, he grabbed his demon ironed sword. Jonathan dodged the attacks, but Valentine knew all his patterns and skillfully knocked him down, cutting his chest. Black blood came out of the new wounds and the boy screamed with pain. - You still need your training.

For his father's surprise he started laughing,a cold laughter,nothing similar to the one he had shared with Sapphire - No. _You_ need me.- Valentine looked at him, surprised - I am the biggest weapon you have in your disposal right now. That is,until you can find your precious mortal instruments.- He slowly god up, a dark psychotic smile on his lips. valentine tryed to hit him again but this time he was prepared and dodged all of them - Don't worry...I'll finish my training. But right now...I wanna have my fun.

And in less of a second, he was gone.

...

Jonathan found himself walking towards Sapphire's house. He would come home eventually but he needed to be away from his life, and mainly away from Valentine for a while. He knocked on the door, hoping to see her opening the door and smiling to him, in the way that made him involuntarily smile along with her. But it wasn't her who opened the door.

A boy was standing right behind him. He was about his age, and they both even looked a bit alike. Only, that boy had midnight dark hair and a happy smile on his face that would never cross Jonathan's.

- How may I help you? - The boy asked in a french accent.

- Is Sapphire home?

- Yeah, she is - he looked to Jonathan, his eyes immediatly going to the cut on his shirt and the open wound that was visible there - You must be Saph's new shadowhunter friend...Jonathan, right?

Saph, he said. The intonation on his voice and the sparkle on his eyes when he said her name left no doubts he had feelings for her. And Jonathan already hated him for that. It seemed that the dark haired didn't him either. Fair enough.

- And you must be her french BFF - he gave a sarcastic smile.

- Yes, I am the closest person to her... And yet I heard a lot about you Jonathan, and your impressive speed and strengh that surpassed any shadowhunter she knows,I've gotta say that sonds truly... -he gave a cold smile - Fascinating. - The way he talked about Jonathan's abilities definetly wasn't a compliment. It was a threat.

-She said that?- The blonde's voice was loaded with sarcasm - Weird. She didn't even get to see my best moves yet - He said, giving him a malicious smile.

- Hey, the popcorn is ready!I didn't find the buttered one so... - A girly voice broke the tension in the room - Jonathan, heey! - her eyes sparkled with the sight of him. Jonathan smiled to himself. - So...- She looked from a boy to another - Hmm, this is Jonathan, and Jonathan this is... - The dark haired shadowhunter interrupted her.

-Sebastian - he smiled extanding his hand - Sebastian Verlac.


End file.
